A Little Piece of Christmas
by PurpleGirly
Summary: Oneshot.  A simple Christmas Story with the Loonatics.  Rated T for some content.  Ace/Lexi, but all characters involved.  Merry Christmas.


**This is my DeviantArt(dot)com entry for LU Retaliate's Christmas contest, where all members of the Loonatics must be present (no pun intended: happy accident).  
>I will apologise for its lame-ness, I lacked the motivation but decided to give it a go, so I'm sorry that it's quite bad.<br>**

But hey: I fulfilled the criteria so that has to mean something...

**Merry Christmas everyone!  
><strong>

_**Loonatics Unleashed © Warner Bros**_.

**(Also, the title is a reference to Avenged Sevenfold's 'A Little Piece of Heaven' which I had stuck in my head whilst I was writing this)**

**_Please note: This is not connected with my 'The Big Mistake' story. _**

**_Due to Christmas and revision, I have not managed to update 'The Big Mistake' - so this counts as a treat to those who are bearing with my laziness: thanks guys!_**

* * *

><p>"Wow-wee, Tech. You've really fine-tuned those magnetism powers of yours." Lexi commented, impressed, as the aforementioned coyote's eye returned to their normal colour and the green glow of his magnetism powers dissipated from his paws.<p>

"Thanks, Lex." He smiled at the pink bunny beside him and looked back at the decorated Christmas tree before them, "So how does it look?"

The tree stood in the main room, viewable from the outside of the tower's panoramic window, just beyond the seating area of the Loonatics. It stood to be over nine feet tall, which was why Tech had been called upon by Lexi – who was in charge of decorating the tree, assisted by Slam – to add the lights using his magnetism powers to lift and wrap the lights around the massive tree.

"Good." Lexi smiled at Tech. The two turned their attention to the sound of familiar grumbling from Slam as he came through the doors to the main room carrying several large boxes – piled so high that the devil could not be seen beyond the bulk of boxes which were filled to the brim with Christmas decorations.

Lexi turned her head to Tech with a puzzled look, "How did we manage to accumulate more decorations this year than we have in all the last years put together?"

Tech stood with his arms crossed but then stepped forwards to grab a box from Slam which was about to topple to the floor, "One answer, Lex –"

As if to finish is statement, Rev burst through the doors to HQ in a blur of red feathers and contagious hyper-activity, however the bulk of the blurred shapes which now zipped around the bird accompanied with gushes of hot air, was mainly compiled of bags which hid the figure of the avian. As he slowed, the bags disappeared from his blurred floor and were set around on various desks and counters and floor-space around the living area and kitchen.

Lexi and Tech shared an incredulous look before turning to the slowing figure of the avian. Lexi smiled at him as Tech went over to the nearest pile of bags to investigate exactly what their friend had bought. "Rev…" Tech looked from the bag to the aforementioned bird, "_What_ did you _do_?"

Rev smiled as Tech pulled a number of decorations out of the bag to show Lexi, "I'm-sorry, Tech. I-couldn't-help-myself; I-just-love-Christmas-so-much!"

"But where are we gonna put it all?"

Lexi could see where the coyote's question would lead: squabbling between the two; and she didn't like the idea of that. "I'm sure we could find somewhere to put it all." She smiled at the two and turned around to look at the Christmas tree. She put her finger on her lip and crossed her arms in thought as she looked to the tree: immersed in thought as to what was wrong with it. She couldn't quite place it. "Besides, something about it looks…like there's something missing from it. But I can't tell what…"

Suddenly she felt a familiar body brush against her own as mistletoe was suddenly placed on a tree limb above her. In one swift movement, she was scooped up, smiling, into the arms of Ace who effortlessly gave her a small twirl and slyly grinned up at the mistletoe. "I can t'ink of somet'in'." He smiled at her before planting a passionate kiss onto her lips. Ace gave her a loving smirk when he pulled away, stepping back – still holding Lexi in his arms – to admire the tree. "It looks beautiful, Lex." She turned her head to smile at him as he gave her a smaller kiss again.

"Thanks, Ace." She smiled back at him.

"Oh God, you guys can't even last _two hours_ without each other." The Bunnies gave each other a displeasured look as they turned their heads to look to the grumbling waterfowl walking through the main doors from the elevator. "Seriously. I can't even walk from my bedroom to the sofa in here without hearing some lovey-dovey sap fest coming from _your_ room," he gestured to Ace, "or walking in on some sick competition over who can swap the most saliva before the other has to pull their head away to breathe. And _that_ happens _all over_ this place. It's disgusting and _despicable_." He voice grew quieter as he walked further away from the two. Throughout his rant, Duck had not ceased in walking steadily from the main doors where the tirade began, to the door at the other end of the room which lead to the bedrooms, until he had disappeared completely to hide in his room and wrap the Christmas presents which he had carried in from when he, Rev and Ace had gone to the mall.

Thankful that the sour waterfowl had left the room, Ace turned back to Lexi who was still supported comfortably in his arms, "It's quite impressive dat he managed all dat wit'out slowin' down or stoppin'. Dat was a lot to be said at da speed he was walkin' at."

Lexi smiled, "He's getting good…at insulting us on the go." Ace shrugged his shoulders at her as he kissed her again, hearing Rev and Tech leave the room after a small period of whispering which he could not make sense of. "They figured we wanted privacy after that." She said after Ace pulled away.

He gave her a quizzical look, "Wha? Oh, you mean, oh right." It took Ace a moment to understand what she was referring to: the departure of Tech and Rev, with her super hearing she was able to hear what he did not. Lexi smiled back, she did like those moments when she got to be momentarily smarter than him. "So, where should I be takin' you, den?" Ace began to walk further into the room they were in, still with her in his arms and his shopping bags slung over his elbows.

"Well, we could go to 'your room' and enjoy a 'sap-fest', 'saliva-swapping' session." Lexi smiled. Using air quotes when referring to Duck's previous names for the displays of affection which the two bunnies would share.

Ace smirked at her, "I'm up for dat. To our room we go." He skipped for a few steps purely for fun, earning a giggle and a 'what are you _doing?'_ from Lexi, before he slowed to a walk and used his elbow to press the button to open his bedroom door.

* * *

><p>Ace rolled over and grazed his chin over Lexi's bare shoulder. Her back was to his front as she lay on her side in front of him, and he kissed her shoulder and upper arm, caressing the fur which covered her skin and probing the drop between her hip and narrow waist with his fingers. He slid his hand up to her ribs and moved his hand over her so that it was resting on her upper stomach.<p>

He moved closer until his chest met her warm back and he could rest his nose behind her head and breathe in her scent and nibble at her neck. "Ace," was her lethargic response. "Not again. You've had your fun, now it's sleep time." She murmured, still with her eyes shut and her voice muffled against the pillow.

Ace smiled guiltily and pulled the blankets up further to cover them, "Alrighty, den." He moved the hand which he had positioned on her stomach upwards to clasp her shoulder and pull her further to him, warming her upper torso with his arm in the process. He kissed her cheek and spoke softly as he moved her hair out of her eye – stretching his fingers from her shoulder to do so, so as to not disturb her too much – "Goodnight, Lex."

* * *

><p>On the evening of Christmas Eve, the Loonatics – who this year had opted to stay together instead of return home to their families – were readying themselves for a film. It was a tradition, for them, that on the alternating years that they stayed together for Christmas, that they watch a bad Christmas movie.<p>

Slam wandered over to the seating area with two large bowls of popcorn in each hand. Naturally, one entire bowl was for himself, whilst the other was for everyone to share. He set the 'sharing' bowl down on the table where all could reach it if need be, and began to munch on large fistfuls of popcorn after plopping himself down on a couch-seat next to Tech; who gave him a slightly surprised look. "You might wanna wait until we start the movie, Slam…"

However, his effort was futile, as Slam simply grinned at him and continued to munch away: putting a large dent in the already shallower bowl of popcorn. Tech smiled to himself and shook his head slightly as he turned back to the plasma screen TV where Rev was setting up the film, knowing that as soon as it started, Slam would be in need of more popcorn.

Duck walked past the coyote with a handful of popcorn in his hands, eating the occasional piece as he went from the table to his seat; leaving a generous gap between himself and Tech as he sat down; a trail of popcorn left behind him.

As the screen displayed the menu of the film, now that Rev had set it up, Ace and Lexi walked in – though Ace carried Lexi to the seating area, and gently set her down on a sofa on the other side of the stair way to where everyone else so far had chosen to sit. "Thanks, Ace." She smiled up at him, holding his hand as he walked past to get a drink, eventually having to let go of him.

"Would you like anyth'n', Lex?" He looked over his shoulder as he opened the fridge. He saw her shake her head and so he simply poured himself a glass of carrot juice and picked himself out a mince pie from the glass cake stand. He wandered back over and sat down beside Lexi, placing his glass on the table in front of them and wrapping his arm around her as she snuggled into him and pulled a blanket over herself.

Soon Rev sat down near to Ace and Lexi – but not so near as to shatter their mood – with the remote in hand. Knowing that everyone was sitting and comfortable, he pressed play on the remote and sat back against the sofa and the Loonatics began to watch their Christmas Eve movie.

* * *

><p>The team separated for the night after the film had ended, saying their 'goodnights' and wishing each other an early Merry Christmas as they all retreated to their rooms late in the night.<p>

Lexi smiled as Ace gently set her down on their bed and gave her a kiss on her nose. "Thanks, Ace." She leaned forwards and kissed him on the lips, she gripped the front of his shirt to keep him close to her when he pulled away. "I love you", she spoke softly and kissed him quickly again.

Ace smiled back, his face only a mere few centimetres in front of her. He knelt down in front of her on the bed and placed a hand on her knee and kissed her again. When he pulled away, he slid his hand down her leg until he stopped at the white cast which covered her right foot and rose halfway up her calf. "How's your foot doing?"

Lexi gave a small sigh, "It's fine. Annoying though. I'm worried it will smell when he gets removed." She smirked at him while Ace let out a small chuckle as he sat down on the floor. "I also feel like I'm being a bit of a hindrance – you know, the guys, and you especially, having to help me with everything: particularly the carrying part." She looked away from him at the last part.

Ace smiled and kissed her knee, "Don't feel like dat, Lex. It's no problem – I like carryin' ya around." He poked the hard cast on her foot, "And I doubt your foot's gonna smell," he smirked and then looked back up at her, "Dough it's a bit of a shame dat dis has happened so close to Christmas."

Lexi smiled, "It's not too bad. Though I'm never going ice skating with you again: regardless of how romantic you think it's gonna be." She rubbed the top of his head playfully, "Not that it wasn't fun to begin with. Thank you, though the whole falling over on the ice thing and then sitting up to find my foot hanging limp kind of ruined the date just a little."

"Just a tad, I would t'ink." Ace smiled, using his index finger and thumb to gesture a small amount. He winked at her and then stood up, kissing her again. "I'll grab your pyjamas."

Lexi watched him as he wandered over to the chest of draws across from the bed and pulled out a ¾ sleeve top and some long pyjama pants for her. He tossed them over to her and pulled out a pair of his own longer pyjama pants. He quickly pulled off his own shirt and trousers and pulled on the pyjama pants – not needing to put on a shirt as he preferred not to wear one in bed. He looked over to Lexi who had changed out of her top, "Do you need a hand?"

"Nah, I'm fine." She smiled as she unfolded the pyjama pants.

"Okay." Ace smiled, "I'm gonna go and brush my teeth."

Lexi nodded in response as he went into the bathroom. She heard the familiar sounds of him putting his clothes in the laundry hamper and the sound of his electric toothbrush turning on. Meanwhile, she wriggled out of her jeans and pulled on her pyjama pants: careful that the scratchy material of her cast didn't put a hole in her pyjamas.

Later, after Ace had carried her into the bathroom and supported her as she brushed her teeth and readied herself for bed one-legged, the two made their way to bed. As Lexi crawled under the covers, Ace turned off the lights in the room and pulled up the sheets as he made his way into the bed. He pulled the blanket up to cover them and then wrapped his arms around her as she leaned against his chest and snuggled into him for warmth.

Ace craned his head over Lexi's to kiss her cheek and she leant up slightly to return a kiss on the lips. They held the kiss for a while and she placed a hand gently on his cheek as it became slightly more passionate.

Lexi smiled into the kiss as, after a few seconds, Ace rolled on top of her and she let out a small giggle when she felt his hands tickle her stomach. When he pulled away from her for a moment, he smiled at her and moved some hair out of her eyes. He gave her a small kiss on the nose, "Merry Christmas, Lex."

She smiled up at him as she looked over at the digital clock on her right, which read 00:03, she smiled at his good timing in wishing her well for the new day which had just begun, and she turned back to him and gave him another kiss, "Merry Christmas, Ace."


End file.
